Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Death Egg Plans". Plot (Back in Mobius at Sonic's house) *Sonic: I know what we can make. *Knuckles: I told you that we can cook these chili dogs up. *Tails: All we gotta do is cook the meat and cheese. *Knuckles: You might cook the meat only. The cheese is just for the size of toppings. *Sonic: Don't forget to drain the water out of the meat. It might be juicy and soggy for the bread to hold. *Tails: It's just a bun. You know that hot dogs are used with buns. *Knuckles: We know what that is Tails. *Tails: Okay. This is going to be a great lunch. *Sonic: I think we had soda. This sugar stuff is getting me all hyped. *Tails: But soda is with sugar, just like candy. *Knuckles: Now let's get cooking. *???: *knock on the door* Sonic, you know you're in here. *Sonic: Amy? Let me just answer. Knuckles, cook the meat. *Knuckles: I won't let you down. *cook the meat* *Sonic: *open the door* So there you are. *Amy: *hug Sonic* Sonic, i've been looking all over for you. *Sonic: Ah. Don't touch me. *Amy: No need to panic. I am here to see your friends. *Tails: I wish i was a girl already. *Knuckles: Alright, the meat is finally cooked. *Sonic: Oh, you didn't know that you can add some beans to it. *Knuckles: I'm working on it. Let's get the beans going. *pour the beans on the meat and stir* *Amy: Are you making those chili dogs again? *Sonic: Yes. They're my favorite. *Tails: We love cooking chili dogs. We can cook them for lunch and dinner. *Knuckles: Ah, i see the smell. *Tails: It's just smoke coming out of the food. *Knuckles: Hot? That steam must be hot. *Sonic: How you been? *Amy: Is there anything you need? *Sonic: Maybe you can eat with us. *Amy: Really? After a long time of waiting to go on a date? *Tails: Your date is in Sonic's house. *Amy: Yes. What is wrong with that? *Tails: Oh, nothing. We live together. *Sonic: Just the three of us. *Amy: We should eat at the table. *Knuckles: Okay. Now it's all fresh and cooked. *Tails: Come on, the table is set up for us. *Sonic: *sit on the chair, next to the table* You know how this date is gonna work out. *Amy: *sit on the chair, next to the table* Sweet. I'm getting the hang of it. *Knuckles: Tails, toast the buns. *Tails: Aye aye matey. *toast the buns on the grill* This will be cripsy as crunchy. *Knuckles: Meat is prepared. *Sonic: Alright, now for the hot dogs. *Amy: Sonic, pay attention to your date. *Sonic: Okay. I'll focus. *Knuckles: How the buns going? *Tails: All brown and ready. *Knuckles: I'm gonna set up the hot dogs myself. *Tails: I won't let you down. *Sonic: So how Big and Cream doing? *Amy: Big is still catching fish and Cream is taking care of Cheese at the Chao Garden. *Sonic: Do you think Shadow would get one? *Amy: He's never happy, he's alway mad. *Sonic: I guess he has some sort of a bad attitude. Seem to be running in the city, fighting those bad guys off. (At Central City, a gang of robbers are stealing a green car and driving to escape as a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills dashes to the car to chase after the robbers) *Robber #1: Yo, is that Sonic the Hedgehog? Nice makeover. *Shadow: I'm Shadow, you shouldn't call me the fastest hedgehog alive. *Robber #2: *hold gun* You want money? You want to buy a hot dog with meat? I don't think so. *Shadow: *push the car to the alley* *Robber #3: Whoa! *Robber #4: We crashed. *Shadow: Lesson learned. (The Guardian Units of Nations arrive from their cars to arrive the robbers) *G.U.N. Soldier #1: Walk on target men! *G.U.N. Soldier #2: *get the robbers out of the crashed car* Get out, you're all under arrest. *Shadow: Look like the case is solved. *Rouge: *fly and land with Shadow* How is the mission? *Shadow: Rouge, what are you doing? *Rouge: I was trying to check on you. You were everywhere. *Shadow: Those robbers keep robbing the bank everytime and i thought Sonic was here to save the city from those thefts. *Rouge: At least we can reload E-123 Omega to join with us for a bit. *Shadow: Nah. He's just useless nowadays. *G.U.N. Soldier #3: Shadow, you done well. *Shadow: Thanks a million. Glad i could keep those guys off the track. *G.U.N. Soldier #4: My friend, the world out there is fought with danger. You and your bat friend will protect the city from evil. *Shadow: Yes. If only that Egghead is not around. *Rouge: I'll keep an eye on him during the night. *Shadow: I'll watch over the Chaos Emeralds. You keep an eye on the lookout for Eggman. *Rouge: Got it. *fly to the city* *Shadow: I think i need a jump start. (Back at Sonic's house, the hot dogs are ready) *Knuckles: Alright, now for the meat and beans. *Tails: Buns are fresh and warm. *Knuckles: Pass me the bread. *Tails: Yes sir. *pass the buns to Knuckles* *Knuckles: Looking good. *Tails: Fresh and crispy enough. Not burn. *Sonic: Oh boy, bring in the meat on the hot dogs and bun. *Amy: Sonic! *Sonic: Sorry, i was just smelling the beautiful food they're making. *Tails: We're ready. *Knuckles: Looking good. *Sonic: Alright. *Amy: Sonic, stop looking. *Sonic: What point of the date you're not understanding? *Knuckles: Chili dogs are served. *Tails: Yeah, all fresh and cooked. *Sonic: Bring them here. *Amy: I would love to have one. *Knuckles: Okay, let's eat. *Tails: *pass the plates to Sonic, Knuckles and Amy* Each has a chili dog on your side. *Sonic: Sweet. *eat the chili dog* Lookin' good. *Amy: I love it. *Tails: Tasty. *Knuckles: Yummy meat. *Sonic: I wish i could have another bite of this delicious snack. *Tails: Me too. It never gets old. *Knuckles: Oh boy. *Sonic: Still good and fresh even to this day. *Amy: Oh yeah. Just like a corn dog. *Sonic: I love chili dogs forever! *Tails: Me too. (Back at the Wumpa Islands, the airship is moving to the castle) *Eggman: Oh look, we're home. *Cortex: Home it is, let's go. (Inside of Cortex's castle) *Cortex: *in the airship* Okay guys, we're back. Let's go to the lab. *Uka Uka: Ha ha ha! (In the lab) *Uka Uka: What is this? *Cortex: Since Dr. Eggman came along. I wonder what can we do to the worlds? *Eggman: I hope we can bring that hedgehog over. *Cortex: You're going to bring me that hedgehog. What is he like? *Eggman: He is a fast running hedgehog that i hate the most. I tried killing him for years, but every time i invent, i failed. *Cortex: It's okay. Cortex got something better for you. *Orbot: This is what i expected. *Cubot: Oh my. *Dingodile: Bread? *Cortex: No bread! *Dingodile: Peanut butter and jelly sandwich? *Uka Uka: No! We're not eating right now. *Dingodile: But we left the food on the table. Remember? *Cortex: I let my lab assistants ate them all. *Dingodile: Fools! They're ours. *Nina: Stop fighting and let get it over with. *N. Gin: Dr. Cortex, what are we gonna do? *Cortex: I wonder what i am expecting to do? *Eggman: Let's go to my dimension to enter the Death Egg. *Cortex: Death Egg? You killed an egg? *Eggman: No. It's the name of my moving ship home. Show me the place. *Cortex: *locate the Death Egg on the computer* There, see? *Eggman: Alright, let's go. *Cortex: *turn on the portal to the Death Egg* Everyone let's go to the Death Egg. *Nina: Whatever uncle. *Dingodile: I gotta fill up my lava gun. *N. Brio: I wonder what is this place. (In the Death Egg as the portal opens, the villains enter in the lab room) *Eggman: Welcome to the Death Egg. It seems that we are at the lab right now. *Cortex: Look like a science room with potions on it. *Eggman: Yes it is. What is wrong with that? *Cortex: Nothing. This room look perfect for us. *Dingodile: Yeah, yeah. Looking good. *Nina: Is there anything to drink? *Eggman: Honey, this is not a bar. This is my lab. *Cortex: Eggman is right. *Cubot: Would you like some tea? *Nina: No. *Orbot: Coffee? *Nina: It's not morning. *N. Gin: Don't get too hyped up. *N. Tropy: Unless it's a fun day. *Tiny Tiger: We never have a fun day before. I don't know why. *Eggman: Everyone to the other room. *Cortex: Well, well, well. I wonder what the surprise is? MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 1) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff